The Truth of Mortis
by Alpha121
Summary: You have all seen the Mortis episodes, but do you know how all of that really happened? No, of course you don't. That's why I'm going to tell you. This is what really happened when the Jedi and the cruiser went to Mortis. What did the Father daughter and Son represent? Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, What really happened**

**Okay, I'm sure everyone here thinks they know what happened at Mortis. Right? Wrong! The Father Daughter and Son are all figureheads. In reality, there was a lot more to what happened. I sadly do not have the pleasure of owning anything but my OCs. Hope you enjoy!**

The Jedi ship exited hyperspace in a patch of empty space.

"Well, we're here, but it appears the cruiser got lost along the way." Obiwan said sarcastically. They got a transmition, and the trio of jedi watched as admiral Ylaren appeared on the dashboard.

"We are at the coordinates and awaiting your arrival generals Kenobi and Skywalker." He said tersely. He didn't like this any more than they did.

Earlier that day, the Jedi council had received a call for help containing a Jedi code not used for over two thousand years. They had been sent to meet up with a cruiser and check it out.

"We're at the coordinates, and there's nothing here? Are you sure you're in the right place?" Anakin asked.

"Impossible. We are here and waiting." Ylaren turned for a moment, leaving view. When he came back, he said, "I just had it double checked, we're at the coordinates the distress call originated."

Ahsoka spoke up. "But you can't be! We're at the coordinates and you're not anywhere near us. Is your Navi-computer working?" She asked.

"Yes, is yours?" Ylaren asked.

"Yeah, it is. It would be better if we had artoo to check that with, but I'm pretty sure that we're in the right place." Anakin told him.

Suddenly the power in their ship turned off and the holo-transmition was cut off.

"Uh, what was that?" Anakin asked, pushing buttons and trying to get something to work.

"Probably just the ship's systems resetting. Nothing to worry about." Obiwan reassured him.

That moment the power turned back on. "See, nothing to worry about." Obiwan said.

"Then what's that?" Asked Ahsoka, pointing out windshield at a massive space craft, or more like an odd shaped planet with a metal shield around it, floated in front of them.

Their power shut off again.

Anakin started trying to get it back on muttering a curse or two. "Where's artoo when I need him?"

"Strap in," Obiwan said as the ship lurched forwards, "it seems as if we're going for a ride. If we want to or not."

The Jedi sat down and watched as they approached the giant metal mass. It turned to face them and one of the corners opened, blinding light shooting out of it.

Then the cruiser came into view.

They saw the cruiser going into battle position and launching some fighters to help them.

But all too late. The jedi were sucked into the planet's atmosphere. The metal shield closed and blinding white light filled the cockpit, hurting their eyes and heads for some reason.

They passed out.

**A few hours later…**

Anakin was the first to wake up. But why he was sitting in a cage chained to the wall, he had no idea.

Their ship hovered tauntingly outside the cage in front of him as if laughing at him for being in there.

He tugged at the chains on his wrists, trying to use the force to get them off, and finding to his shock that he couldn't connect to the force!

He could feel it in great waves in the air around him, but for some reason, he couldn't use it!

Obiwan stirred next to him. "Ugh, when I go chasing long lost jedi codes again remind me to bring something for the headache. Why haven't you broken out yet?"

"I can't connect with the force here! It's like there's a barrier that won't let me connect with it!" Anakin complained.

Obiwan focused, for a moment, and his eyes widened in shock. "How is that possible! And who is flying the ship?" He asked.

"Not me. Where are we and why are we chained inside a cage?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know, how about you ask the people stopping us from using the force?" Asked Anakin.

Ahsoka tried using the force and gasped. "The force is everywhere here, but I can't connect with it!"

"Of course you can't Jedi scum." A snarl came from above them. The trio craned their necks to see who had said that.

It was a man with red eyes and dlack skin with a branding mark or tattoo on his bald forehead in the emblem of one of the sith colonies from the old republic. Their hearts sank.

"Who are you? By holding us here you have declared war on the republic! Are you separatist?" Obiwan asked.

The sith laughed. "No I am not separatist! As for your republic, it will soon be a sith empire. All we need is a strike team in your ship to get that cruiser so we can leave the planet! Of course we need the codes for that ship, and you will be providing us with those."

He sent bolts of red electricity through Obiwan's body. Obiwan yelled in pain.

Then someone else appeared behind the sith. He stopped shooting lightning and gaped for a moment before a violet lightsaber cut him in half.

The girl in front of them looked like a human-feline hybrid. She had short brown fur covering her entire body, feline ears, a cat-like nose, pointed fangs, a tail, and slanted features.

She smiled at them and opened the cage. Then she set them free. Once they were out, the trio of jedi were able to feel and use the force, but they could not feel the girl in front of them.

"Who are you?" Asked Anakin as the girl handed them their weapons.

"Jaia. I'm a Jedi padawan." She said. No wonder, she looked barley ten.

"How come we can't sense you?" Obiwan asked.

"I have developed a quite, slippery, force presence. You'll never see me coming until I'm already on you." She said.

"Do you know the way out?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course I do! That's how I got in!" She leapt twenty feet in the air without even touching the force and landed on a platform above them.

"Well come on, you can use the force now!" She laughed and vanished over the railing.

The three jedi used the force to leap up with her and found ten disassembled droids that had obviously been placed there to monitor that deck.

Jaia opened the door and they stared into daylight.

The planet was the strangest they'd ever seen.

There were rocks floating above a lush green landscape covered in mountains cliffs and trees, but there was no water source that they could see.

"Welcome to Mortis, the crossroads of the force!" Jaia laughed and jumped down a cliff face, grabbing it with her long claws and slowing her descent before landing perfectly on all fours before standing.

"Well, the people here are definitely suited to the landscape." Obiwan said, leaping down and using the force to slow himself. The other two quickly followed.

"Oh, #### it! Master Corban will know I'm gone by now!" Jaia growled. She darted along a narrow Cliffside path, sprinting much faster than the jedi could run even using the force to boost them, on all fours, tail streaking behind her.

Eventually they caught up to her when they arrived at their destination, a small settlement of twi-leks. There they saw a tall jedi, obviously not local to this area like Jaia, talking to the padawan who was trying to defend herself for being missing.

"Jaia, I told you that you weren't to go on any excursions until we know what we're up against!" The master clutched his forehead in frustration

He looked as if he was half twi-lek and half human-lupine combination. He had wolfish features and two head tails going down his back. He had blotches of pale human skin on them and a face that actually reminded the jedi of a clone.

The resemblance didn't end there, his voice was just like one to.

"For a Jedi he looks a lot like a clone." Muttered Obiwan.

Corban finally realized that they were there. "Who might you be? You look like jedi, and Jaia didn't attack you, but I do not recognize you from the order."

"I am Obi wan Kenobi, this is Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. We are not from this system or your order."

"I can see that. You must be from the republic then. We secluded our planet here so no one could end our order like all the others. In doing so we secluded the sith with us. The sith uncovered the controls of communication and the shield. Now all they need is a ship, which I'm sure they took from you." Corban said.

"They wanted the access codes from us. If it wasn't for Jaia, we may not have gotten out of there alive." Ahsoka said.

Jaia beamed.

"Well, I still don't approve of the fact that she went in there alone." Corban glared at her sternly. "She's a ten year old. Even if her force presence is slippery this is her first week as a padawan."

Jaia rolled her eyes and muttered, "Attachments, master."

"Jedi Corban, the sith have sent a patrol down to the southern edge of the village. They are demanding to speak with you and your padawan else they destroy the village!" A man shouted.

Jaia was gone in two seconds.

"Blast that reckless little… You should come along, they won't be expecting you." Corban said, before using the force to propel himself forwards. The trio of jedi followed him into battle.


	2. The Second Jedi Order

**Chapter 2, The Second Jedi Order**

**So did you like it? Huh? If you do, review and make me happy. If you didn't , I am open to suggestions cause this is something my imagination barfed up. I sadly don't have the pleasure of owning SWTCW. I only own the plotline and my OCs. Enjoy!**

**Jaia's pov**

I ran across the turf at my nearly supersonic speed, wind streaking past my fur.

I love running. It brings me back to the time before I became a jedi when I was a super heroine, the last of my kind. I'm sure that I made the right choice by doing this though.

I bared my fangs as I caught scent of the sith. I followed the trail. There were six of them, nothing I can't handle. I used my abilities as a Felinar (My species, that I happen to be the last of the Killik branch that has super speed) to make myself invisible. Then I made myself invisible to the force to and leapt.

I landed on the other side of a boulder that I'd previously been twenty feet away from.

The Sith were right there, completely oblivious to my presence.

I waited for master Corban.

He arrived soon after.

"Ah. The lupine twilek himself. We have come to discuss a certain issue. This is Sith territory until we get what we want. The Felinar girl of the Killik clan. She broke into our stronghold and meddled in our operations. She will not be killed, as her skills could be, useful to us." The leader said.

I slid behind them. They were standing in a straight line. I readied my lightsaber to behead them. Then master Corban attacked , and they left the formation. I managed to kill two of them though.

Master Corban steadily fought them. I leapt up and did my best impression of the Cheshire cat and killed a third before vanishing again.

Corban killed the other two.

"Like I have said many times, Jaia, your actions do not come without consequences. Now they want you. They will hunt and kill until they have you and being the last of your kind you are too valuable to the Jedi order to lose."

"Well I took a vow to protect and serve the people on this planet with the exclusion of the Sith. Those Jedi were in danger, so I had no choice but to intervene." Jaia said, crossing her arms.

"You could have amassed to a great consul, but I fear that you only have the foresight of a Jedi knight. If you keep this up I will not be able to teach you any longer." Corban said.

The Trio of Jedi showed up.

"Um, you just killed all those Sith? Back in our galaxy it's an accomplishment that very few get to kill one." Anakin said.

I was shocked. An accomplishment to kill one? I've killed about as many Sith as there are twileks in this village!

They saw the look on my face.

"There aren't many Sith where we come from. We don't use as many force abilities as you do either." Obi wan said.

Well, there's a difference. While we exist to counter the Sith, they just keep the peace. Boring!

I noticed the plants turning orange in the evening light. While this astonished the newcomers it let me look up to the sky.

"Storm is coming. We should get inside." I said, pointing to the dark grey clouds in the sky.

The Twileks saw and ran for their homes. Master Corban and I went to the Matriarch's home, as the matriarch was waving us to come in.

The outland Jedi trio had looks of confusion on their faces.

"Why run from a simple storm?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because the storms here happen to like to eat people." I replied, listening to the crackle of lightning outside.

"What does that mean?" Anakin asked.

Corban replied this time. "The lightning is like feeding tubes. It sucks up any living thing it hits. The storm clouds are actually alive."

"This planet is definitely unlike anything I've experienced before." Obi wan commented.

I leaned back against the wall while the Matriarch and my mentor talked strategy and problems of the people or something. For the record, I wouldn't mind becoming a Jedi Knight instead of a Consul.


End file.
